D'Amour et de Haine
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: PWP – D'ordinaire, ses yeux verts brillaient de détermination, de colère, d'admiration, de rêves, de haine… Surtout lorsqu'il était face aux titans. C'était perturbant de voir Eren – ce sale gamin trop sérieux, obsédé par les titans, n'ayant aucun sens de l'humour, pudique comme pas permis – avec ce visage si… luxurieux.


**D'Amour et de Haine**

 **—**

Livaï soupira en observant les nombreuses feuilles devant lui. Rédiger un rapport était tellement barbant… Erwin attendait sans doute dans son bureau qu'il lui remette les feuilles, mais Livaï n'avait jamais réussi à rapidement rédiger un compte-rendu du déroulement des opérations. Avec un soupir mal contenu, il écrivit rapidement une synthèse en quelques lignes et décida d'aller le porter au commandant.

S'il n'était pas satisfait, il lui ferait un rapport oral*.

Ses papiers sous le bras, il sortit de son bureau et s'élança dans le dédale de couloir pour rejoindre le commandant. Il ignora les quelques soldats qu'il croisait, surtout cette idiote de Hansi qui lui tapait sur le système, et frappa un bref coup contre la porte en bois du commandant et d'entrer sans plus de cérémonie.

Ce qu'il regrettait un peu.

— Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer, Livaï, dit Erwin en s'immobilisant.

Le caporal fixait d'un regard interloqué l'autre personne présente. Retrouver Eren dans le bureau du commandant était déjà stupéfiant en soi, lequel était habituellement accompagné de lui-même. Il était vrai que le petit disparaissait parfois, sans mot dire, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était pour venir passer du temps avec Erwin.

Surtout… pour ça !

Ce n'était pas tant l'incongruité de la situation qui déconcertait Livaï, mais plutôt l'activité qu'ils entreprenaient.

Eren gémit.

— Euh, je pense que tu peux fermer la porte, Livaï.

Le caporal ne l'écoutait même pas. Eren était allongé sur le bureau de bois, à moitié dénudé, le dos cambré comme pour se rapprocher du commandant. Ses longues jambes blanches, striées de marques rouges dues à l'équipement tridimensionnel, entouraient avec fièvre la taille du commandant, caressant ses flancs, alors que ses bras s'accrochaient aux larges épaules d'Erwin.

Il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de la présence de Livaï.

Eren gémit sourdement et se cambra lorsqu'Erwin bougea et Livaï frémit en voyant son visage débauché. C'était perturbant de voir Eren – ce sale gamin trop sérieux, obsédé par les titans, n'ayant aucun sens de l'humour, pudique comme pas permis – avec ce visage si… luxurieux. Il revint enfin à lui alors qu'Eren écartait plus sensiblement les jambes.

— Excuse-moi Livaï, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si vite, ni aussi abruptement. Tu peux poser ton rapport sur le bureau.

Comment ce crétin pouvait se montrer aussi nonchalant et naturel dans une telle situation ? Livaï referma la porte et s'approcha pour poser les feuilles au bord du bureau, alors que le commandant reprenait tranquillement son activité. Eren en pleurait presque de plaisir, et ses gémissements remplirent délicieusement la pièce. Il n'était pas très éloigné d'eux, si proche qu'une main inquisitrice pu se poser sans mal sur son entrejambe.

— On dirait qu'Eren n'en a pas assez avec une seule, sourit Erwin en s'enfonçant au plus profond d'Eren.

La vue d'Eren était profondément excitante – également étrange. Livaï ne pensait pas un jour voir son visage arborer une telle expression. D'ordinaire, ses yeux verts brillaient de détermination, de colère, d'admiration, de rêves, de haine… Surtout lorsqu'il était face aux titans. Livaï ne le connaissait qu'ainsi, farouche et bagarreur, avec une étincelle de pure haine et de tristesse au fond des yeux. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que quelqu'un soit ainsi, mais à présent, il se rappelait qu'il avait à faire à un adolescent – un gamin de quinze ans, en pleine fleur de l'âge.

Livaï sentait avec trop de vivacité ses doigts effleurer son entrejambe, appuyer sur sa verge emprisonnée alors que la bouche ouverte de la jeune recrue semblait ne rêver que de gober entièrement le membre lourd du caporal. Ses gémissements faisaient tressauter sa poitrine alors que les tremblements qui agitaient son corps entier faisait vibrer le bureau.

— Commandant, murmura-t-il de sa voix plaintive.

Ledit commandant se baissa pour embrasser tendrement sa gorge offerte, laissa sa barbe naissante frotter sensuellement contre son épiderme délicat. Il l'embrassa le long de sa gorge opaline, remonta pour baiser sa mâchoire mouvante de tressaillements, câlina ses joues encore rondes, avant d'embrasser ses lèvres rouges. Leurs mains étaient liées ensemble, reposaient sur le bois de la table alors que la main droite du commandant relevait la jambe d'Eren, et que la main gauche de celui-ci caressait le pantalon du caporal.

Livaï était hypnotisé par cette vision.

Il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, les jambes de Jaeger étaient si écartées qu'il parvenait à tout voir : la verge dure du commandant le culbuter, et l'érection du jeune titan qui reposait contre son ventre, en mal d'attention, et libérait un filet de liquide séminal.

La main sur son entrejambe sembla plus rude.

— Eren est assez délicat, commença Erwin alors qu'il suçotait son cou. Et on dirait qu'il a besoin d'attention, il aime faire l'amour.

Ses paroles pourtant simples et nonchalantes lui semblèrent indécentes. Les yeux brillants de larmes d'Eren se posèrent sur lui, et il lui sembla que le jeune Jaeger voulait que le caporal l'embrasse.

Ses yeux gris revinrent sur l'érection impressionnante d'Erwin qui fourrageait en Eren. Son visage avait beau rester presque impassible, presque rêveur, Livaï était profondément excité et se retint de poser sa main par-dessus celle d'Eren pour rendre le toucher plus direct.

— Voyons Livaï, ne reste pas insensible à la supplication d'Eren. Embrasse-le.

Sa déclaration avait été dite sur un tel ton qu'il semblait à Livaï que rien n'était vraiment étrange, que leur relation avait toujours été ainsi, que lui n'était pas… en plus. Comme si pour le commandant, foutre sa queue dans le trou d'une recrue et être pris sur le fait n'avait rien d'alarmant.

Livaï s'appuya sur la table et se pencha alors qu'Eren s'arquait pour approcher son visage de lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces, humides et quémandeuses. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à l'embrasser à l'envers, en plus du fait que les coups de butoir du commandant faisaient s'entrechoquer leur bouche. Livaï sentit la main du commandant soulever ses mèches noires pour voir leur baiser, caresser ses cheveux comme pour donner son approbation.

Ses bras nus s'accrochèrent comme ils purent au caporal alors qu'il gémissait sans retenu un long filet de bave reliant sa bouche, et plus précisément sa langue à celle du caporal. Erwin se retira, laissant voir un trou si large que le membre de Livaï pulsa douloureusement. La langue du commandant entra facilement à l'intérieur pour lécher soigneusement les parois, alors qu'Eren gardait ses jambes écartées de ses bras. Il geint doucement en fermant les yeux, laissant sa tête reposer sur le bois dur.

— Viens, Livaï.

Il ne se fit pas prier.

Une main sur sa ceinture, Erwin releva le visage de Livaï pour l'embrasser. Prit au dépourvu, Livaï le poussa un peu pour l'exhorter à se reculer, mais Erwin le tira par les cheveux pour redresser son visage et l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur, alors que de son autre main il le débarrassait de son pantalon. Eren les regardait d'un œil vitreux, les cuisses encore indécemment ouvertes. Ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur le membre du caporal lorsqu'il fût délesté de ses bas, rouge et suintant, et il descendit du bureau pour ramper jusqu'à Livaï. Son visage reflétait une telle avidité que le caporal en frémit de désir.

Il suça soigneusement le membre, l'humidifiant le plus possible en laissant sa salive dégouliner de sa cavité buccale, en vue, semblerait-il, d'une pénétration. Il taquinait tant le sexe, le suçait avec tant de ferveur, que Livaï s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour s'assurer de ne pas fléchir. Il sentait l'œil d'Erwin peser sur ce doux spectacle, lequel s'accroupit près d'Eren et posa sa large main sur la cuisse du caporal, retirant le visage de Jaeger pour baiser ses lèvres à l'odeur de sexe. Il lui lécha doucereusement les lèvres et le redressa, écartant de ses mains ses fesses qu'il avait placées face à Livaï. Eren, trop occupé à embrasser avec plaisir la gorge du commandant, n'y fit pas attention.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains du caporal se poser sur ses hanches et sa turgescence appuyer contre son anus, il cambra son dos pour mettre ses fesses en avant et s'agrippa à Erwin en gémissant de bonheur. Il trembla lorsque le membre le pénétra enfin et se crispa pour ne pas jouir directement aux va-et-vient. Ses yeux déjà floue devinrent embrumés. Sa gorge libère des gémissements tremblants, vibrants. Le monde tournait inlassablement, et Eren se retrouva à demi penché sous les coups violents du caporal, à peine maintenue par sa prise sur les bras d'Erwin, alors que lui aussi lui tenait tout juste les avant-bras.

Son sexe turgescent juste en face de lui.

Déjà sa bouche salivait de la prendre, de se sentir rempli, et un grognement sourd explosa hors de ses lèvres. Il avança fiévreusement, sans même faire attention à Erwin – ce n'était pas son plaisir qui comptait, il n'avait jamais compté, il voulait juste se faire du bien, ressentir de l'allégresse comme jamais, une jouissance plus sulfureuse que la précédente.

Il suça goulûment.

C'était si large, si bon, l'odeur si lourde de sexe le perdait, le goût emplissait sa bouche et l'enfiévrait il allait jouir. La main droite de Livaï écartait l'une de ses fesses, sans doute pour faciliter la pénétration et admirer son sexe s'enfoncer profondément en lui. Erwin le tira par les cheveux pour le redresser, le forçant ainsi à recracher son membre. D'un geste affectueux il essuya les lèvres humides et vibrantes d'Eren, laissant son pouce glisser dans la bouche chaude.

Eren était diablement excitant.

Il arrêta doucement Livaï, se penchant pour l'embrasser alors qu'il entourait la taille d'Eren de ses bras, lequel était avachi sur lui. Sa main dessinait gentiment des arabesques sur son dos moite, câlinait sa peau. Eren aimait beaucoup la tendresse du commandant pendant l'acte, ses gestes affectueux, sa douceur.

Erwin enjoignit Livaï à se laisser tomber au sol, entraînant avec douceur Jaeger dans leur mouvement, lequel était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il arqua son dos contre le caporal, posant avec douceur sa tête sur son épaule, les cuisses si écartées qu'il commençait à en avoir mal. Derrière lui, Livaï lui tenait distraitement les hanches, presque de façon aérienne, laissant ses lèvres roses glisser contre la jugulaire d'Eren.

— Caporal… gémit-il d'une voix vacillante, ses prunelles cherchant les siennes.

Livaï appliqua une pression sur ses hanches pour le pousser à s'empaler profondément sur lui, lui tirant un gémissement plaintif.

Il était si chaud.

— Doucement Livaï, ne le fais pas jouir tout de suite, souffla Erwin d'une voix rauque.

Sa main droite caressait la gorge offerte d'Eren, et il se trouvait si proche que son souffle s'échouait sur ses lèvres ouvertes. Les mains d'Eren se levèrent pour se poser faiblement sur le torse nu devant lui, remontant jusqu'aux larges épaules – Erwin se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

— Commandant… s'il vous plaît… !

Sa poitrine tressautait à un rythme presque inquiétant – songea Livaï en crispant sa mâchoire, s'évertuant à se mouvoir lentement. Eren ondulait lui-même des hanches, ses cheveux humides effleuraient sa gorge et ses joues, et il lui arrivait même de coller sa joue contre la sienne, comme un chat – ou un chien. Il ressemblait vraiment à un animal…

Eren tourna son visage vers lui pour espérer obtenir un baiser, et geint piteusement lorsque les dents du caporal lui meurtrirent les lèvres. Le caporal était plus brusque que le commandant, plus avide, Eren sentait presque son membre pulser en lui. Une de ses mains s'appuya sur la hanche de Livaï, y pratiquant quelques caresses inconscientes, dessinant des arabesques passionnées.

Livaï grogna contre son oreille.

— Eren…

Le murmure indécent lui fit tourner la tête, et il reprit conscience de la présence du commandant. Il gémit en sentant sa bouche butiner sa gorge, grimaça en sentant sa chemise blanche lui coller à la peau. C'était intense, intense, intense…

— Puis-je… ? Continua le murmure du commandant, au creux de son oreille.

Ses doigts s'étaient égarés bas, glissant le long de son membre, de ses testicules, jusqu'à effleurer son intimité dilatée et la base du membre du caporal. Eren haussa un peu ses sourcils, vaguement conscient de la question, avant de recouvrer un plus grand pourcentage de ses facultés mentales.

Deux, ça allait faire mal…

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en sentant les lèvres doucereuses du commandant chatouiller sa gorge, goûter sa peau, et les quelques protestations qu'il avait en tête s'estompent jusqu'à disparaître. Leur peau chaude se plaquait ensemble, leurs mains se cherchaient, leurs yeux avides dévoraient chaque monceau de peau.

Eren hocha doucement sa tête, contre l'épaule d'Erwin.

Le commandant chercha un flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de son bureau pour faciliter la chose. Il posa sa main contre la hanche de Livaï pour les attirer à lui, sa main gauche souleva une jambe d'Eren à dessein et il put enfin s'enfoncer délicatement en lui. Il ne fut pas surpris en sentant les mains de la jeune recrue se crisper violemment contre ses épaules jusqu'à trembler, ni d'entendre ses couinements d'animal blessé. Livaï gémit également, apposant son front contre l'épaule humide d'Eren en grognant.

Il manqua de sursauter en sentant la main du garçon se poser doucement sur son bras en une caresse tendre, relève ses yeux gris pour observer son regard voilé.

— S'il vous plaît… murmure-t-il encore.

Le lubrifiant aidait à effectuer les mouvements et il n'en fallu pas plus à Eren pour se tordre de plaisir. Le sol n'était certes pas confortable, mais la puissance du plaisir qu'il ressentait était telle qu'il ne le percevait même pas.

— Commandant… ! Ahh, ngh !

Leur présence écrasante l'entourait, les bras musclés l'étreignaient à en crever, le caressait à en jouir, leur bouche le baisait à en saigner. C'était bon, si bon que ses gémissements se transformaient en pleurs et que ses yeux embués en pleuraient. Il semblait à Livaï n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi débauché, désespéré de jouissance.

Il ne tint pas longtemps, de même pour Eren qui explosa dans un cri, s'affaissant contre le caporal. Les mouvements encore vifs d'Erwin arrachèrent une grimace à Livaï qui se dépêcha de s'extirper de l'anus du jeune titan – Eren presque insensible à ce que faisait Erwin, immobile telle une poupée qu'on manipulait. Livaï le manipula jusqu'à conduire sa tête dans le creux de son cou, caressant distraitement ses flancs après avoir libérer son visage de ses mèches frivoles. Son corps tressautait sous les coups du commandant – d'une indécence rare.

Erwin jouit enfin.

* * *

Leur rapport n'avait pas tant changé que cela – Livaï surprenait simplement quelques baisers entre le petit Jaeger et Erwin, et il recevait lui-même quelques embrassades de leur part Eren se montrait ouvertement souriant avec eux et réclamait moult attentions.

Méconnaissable.

Ces moments restaient rares car du domaine de l'intimité Le visage d'Eren, hors de leur chambre, restait distant et sérieux. Il ne changeait pas en compagnie de ses amis, benêt, dépourvu de sens de l'humour, sérieux et formel – nul ne se doutait de sa face cachée. Sa dévotion restait pareille, sa ferveur inchangée. Et hors des murs il restait effroyablement haineux, toujours le premier à vouloir s'élancer dans la bataille, à vouloir tuer – massacrer – du titan le contraste en était étonnant.

Comme si son cœur noir de ténèbres quémandait une source de lumière pour renforcer l'obscurité épaisse en son sein.

Comme si l'amour dont il avait besoin consolidait la haine qui lui était inhérente.

.

.

* * *

* C'est fou comme cela sonne suggestif…

 **Ouh, j'ai un peu hésité à le poster... La fin a été difficile à écrire ! Là encore je ne suis pas _ravie_ de cette fin, mais je ne savais pas comment achever en beauté, et de toute façon ce n'est pas _si mal_ que cela... Enfin, je savais comment finir, mais structurer le récit et parvenir à mettre des mots sur mes pensées n'étaient pas si simple... !**

 **Pitié, soyez indulgents – _ou pas !_**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous aime bien !**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
